


Writing Prompt #14 - Bucky Barnes

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Doctor Who References, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teenager!Reader - Freeform, avenger!reader, bucky (and the rest of the team) are all overprotective siblings/parents to the reader and i love it, the reader is a bit of the nerd but that is a good thing, the reader is being bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: The reader is a bit off and Bucky wants to know why. Doctor Who won't even cheer the kid up."Well... that's just great."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Writing Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876378
Kudos: 22





	Writing Prompt #14 - Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> There is the mention of bullying in this fic so if that is a trigger please do not read this. Otherwise, enjoy!

“Hey, Bucky, can I come in?” the man heard from the entrance to the living area. Standing there was (Y/N), dressed down in sweatpants and an oversized shirt with a long look on their face.

“Of course, (Y/N). I was just gonna try to watch that show you recommended -  _ Doctor Who _ , right?”

(Y/N) flushed a little a the mention of one of their favorite shows while moving to sit on the farthest end of the couch from Bucky. “You don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to. It’s stupid,” (Y/N) responded in a dejected voice.

Bucky frowned at the comment. Out of all the people who came in and out of the compound, (Y/N) was one of the few that didn’t seem to judge him for his past. While the teenager was not apart of the Avengers when the team split between Steve and Tony, they did hear an earful of everything that happened when they ended up joining the team. Despite all the good, the bad, and the ugly they heard, they still treated him like a person. That friendliness led to (Y/N) being of the few people associated with the Avengers that Bucky actually let himself get close to.

That being said, Bucky was probably one of the few people that (Y/N) let themselves get close to, as well. So, from this standpoint, Bucky knew that  _ Doctor Who _ wasn’t just some stupid show (Y/N) was into. It was one of the “fandoms” they were more passionate about.

“If you like it, I doubt that it’s stupid.” (Y/N) just shrugged.

As the first episode went on (Y/N) seemed to draw more and more into themselves, staring at nothing and barely even blinking. Bucky could barely pay attention to the TV with how worried he was about them, save for the part that the girl’s ( _ was her name Rose? _ ) boyfriend was replaced with a mannequin look-alike. 

When the episode finished, Bucky quickly turned the television off and turned towards (Y/N), who was startled by the lack of noise.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong? You’ve been oddly quiet all night and I’m worried,” Bucky asked.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Buck. I’m just not… I don’t feel very talkative tonight,” (Y/N) relented.

“Yeah, and one of my arms isn’t made of vibranium,” Bucky sarcastically said.

(Y/N) let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, I didn’t believe it when I said it either.”

Bucky continued to look at (Y/N) with a type of big brotherly.

(Y/N) pulled their knees close to their chest. “So you know how Tony and Cap are still making me go to school even though I  _ told them _ that I would be okay doing online, that I would prefer it that way?”

“Yeah. You wanted more time to do missions and they both got really pissed about it.”

“Exactly! Well, that wasn’t the entire reason. I mean it was a big reason, the main reason, the -”

“(Y/N)?” Bucky interrupted.

“The  _ other _ reason is that there’s this person, Jordan, that goes to my school who, well, you know how Peter talks Flash?”

“Yeah, absolute dick. Could give Steve’s old bullies a run for their money.”

“Well, this particular person is like Flash times 10. And today I was getting some books out of my locker before school started and I have that  _ Doctor Who _ magnet in it that Nat got me for my birthday. I was just minding my own business and he showed just started bagging on me about how stupid  _ Doctor Who _ is and how lame and nerdy I am and a bunch of other things that I  _ know _ shouldn’t bother me because they aren’t necessarily true, but they make me feel awful.”

“ **Well…that’s just great** ,” was the only response Bucky could think of quickly.

“Yeah, super.”

Bucky paused. “I’ll fight him for you.”

“You can’t fight him, Bucky.”

“Yes, I can. Ask Steve. I fought  _ a lot _ of bullies for him,” Bucky smiled.

(Y/N) smiled in response and dived across the couch to hug Bucky. “I appreciate the offer but I think the last thing I need is the Winter Soldier showing up at my school and beating up my bully.”

Bucky just gave the kid a look from the corner of his eye. “Hmm… sure.”

* * *

“If (Y/N) doesn’t want me interfering, what makes you think they want  _ you _ interfering?” Bucky asked Steve that night before the pair fell asleep.

“But if someone is  _ bullying _ them -”

“I got it covered, Steve. Nat already said that she’ll track down the kid and make sure he fails the next two semesters and not get into any school or job of his choice for at least 5 years. It will work out,” Bucky said with a smile.

While (Y/N) didn’t want the team to fight for them, the likelihood of that not happening was close to 0. But at the very least the team could make sure that (Y/N) never found out about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and kind words are always welcome. Thank you!


End file.
